The next generation's taking over Hogwarts and these are their stories
by agentfoxmulder
Summary: What could be funner than Friday Night Quidditch? Or more hilarious than Freddie Weasley II expressing his desire to become a model in the middle of Professor Percy's class? Would you ever expect Albus to test the boundaries of Physics? Or for Lorcan and Lysander to sneak out after dark? And there's no way Scorpius could have a crush on Rose, or be best friends with Albus... right?
1. Scorpius Malfoy and Friday Night Flying

Harry Potter and all its associated material is copyright to JK Rowling, I do not own any of it! I'm thinking of doing a series of little mini-stories revolving around the next generation of Hogwarts students (likely focusing a little more on one in each story), so if you like this, please follow or favorite or whatever! Comments/reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!

"Oi, Weasley! We don't have all night for you to fix your hair!" A cold voice drawls out, traced back to a pointy-faced youth with white-blonde hair. He smirks, grey eyes fixed on the skinny frame of Rose Weasley, seeming unconcerned about the glare she shoots him, the thought _if looks could kill_ running errantly through his mind. A slim, dark-haired boy claps him on the shoulder, hazel eyes bright with mischief as he leans down to whisper in his ear. "And we don't have all night for you to stare at my cousin, Malfoy. Let's go play, shall we?" He laughs, and Scorpius scowls, stomping off, face pink.

"All right, all right. Settle down." A sensible voice calls out, and a tall boy with bright-blue hair steps out onto the Quidditch Pitch, broom slung casually over his shoulder. "Rose, you can fix your hair later. Scorpius, stop staring at Rose, and James stop heckling Scorpius." The Weasley girl huffs at him, crossing her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to smooth back one last flyaway hair, a biting remark clearly on the tip of her tongue, but she swallows it back. Scorpius's face has turned an even deeper shade of pink by this point, but he merely ducks his head, peeking over at Rose subtly from the corner of his eye.

"Hufflepuffs and Slytherins vs Ravenclaws and Gryffindors tonight, yeah?" That same blue-haired boy continues to address the mass of students, close to 90 of them, about a third with brooms on their shoulders, the rest carrying armfuls of snacks and blankets. A murmuring of agreement spreads through the crowd, heads bobbing agreeably, and Scorpius can't help looking over at Rose, smirking a little, knowing she would understand his unspoken words as she always did. _"Ready to lose?"_ his face says, but he quickly averts his gaze when he sees James sling an arm around her, tousling her hair affectionately and scooting away as she swatted at him, brown eyes narrowed fiercely.

"Alright, break off into your teams and pick the first 7 to play, then we'll rotate in 15 minutes, and a third time in another 15, if no one's caught the snitch. And then, well, hopefully someone will just catch the snitch, yeah?" The rules were always the same, and students had already started clumping together, a large mass of them diverting off into the stands, taking friendly bets and talking amongst themselves.

Scorpius sighs a little, trying not to show his disappointment at not being on Rose's team- not that he _wanted_ to be, he just didn't want to risk losing to her, of course. But he doesn't have time to dwell, for the blue-haired boy, who's appointed himself Captain, being a seventh year (and Head Boy) is divvying them up into rounds. As a first year, Scorpius knew he was likely to get stuck in second string, along with the other first years, including Rose, Albus, and one of the Scamander twins (he wasn't sure which). Much to his surprise, however, the Captain turns to him, eyebrows raised. "Did you hear me Malfoy? You're up for first string this time." Scorpius blinks, nodding. "Sure Teddy. Wow. Thanks." He fumbles over his words for a minute before straightening up, trying not to look _too_ pleased with himself, shooting a furtive glance over at Rose, wondering if she too would be in first string, given that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would have three first years in total as she and Albus were in Gryffindor, and the Scamander twin was in Ravenclaw.

The rest of the organization passes smoothly enough, and Scorpius finds himself shivering a little in the cool night air, pulling his cloak more tightly around his shoulders, turning towards Teddy who had started to speak again. "Alright, I'm Keeper, Malfoy you'll be seeker in this round, Finch-Fletchly, you and Jordan will be beaters, Macmillan, Zabini, and Patil will be Chasers, and we'll take it from there. That okay for everyone? Longbottom is refereeing this round, so who knows how it will go." There's a bit of laughter at the end of that statement- everyone was fond of Frankie, but he often fumbled his words and had a tendency to call a lot of fouls, but he was better than Gideon Percival Weasley, who always complained that people weren't following the _rules_ and would get hung up on small technicalities.

After a few more minutes, the starters are in the center of the field, and the second string and third string players are off to the sides, eagerly hoping they'll get a chance to play. Teddy goes forward to shake hands with the captain of the other team- a very pretty girl with strawberry-blonde hair- and then Longbottom kicks open the crate of balls, tossing the Quaffle into the air and giving a short blast on his whistle. Scorpius rockets up into the air and immediately finds himself face-to-face with Albus, who grins at him. "Take a look at Rose- she's not happy I got picked for first string over her." He laughs, pointing at the Weasley girl who even in the dim glow of the Pitch was obviously angry. Scorpius rolls his eyes. "I don't think she's _ever_ happy."

And then the two friends are reminded that they're _opponents_ as the snitch flashes in the darkness a few feet away. They glance at each other and grin, before rocketing off after the little golden ball, Charmed to glow brightly every so often so as to prevent them losing track of it entirely. It's a brutal game, full of laughter and shoving and fouls and players falling off their brooms. The snitch isn't caught till the end of the third round, by Goldstein in Hufflepuff, making it so the Slytherpuffs- as they'd called themselves for the night- not only ended, but also won the game.

There's a lot of name calling and laughter as everyone lands, stealing each other's brooms and the Scamander twin- who Scorpius discovers is Lysander when someone calls it out- and Freddie are playing a game of keepaway with Frankie's whistle, much to the round-faced boy's distress. "C'mon, give it back! Guys!" There's much laughter as people catch sight of the game, and soon there's a whole crowd playing, much to Frankie's exasperation. It lasts much longer than it should, for Teddy's nowhere to be found (and, strangely, neither is the pretty Ravenclaw who'd captained the other team, Victoire) and it's only when Rose finally takes pity on the heavily- breathing Hufflepuff that the game ends.

"Can we crash in the Hufflepuff dorm tonight? I don't want to hike all the way up to Ravenclaw." Complains Smith, leaning down to rub his knee, which is quite swollen from getting a Bludger to it, courtesy of Leah Jordan. There's a murmur of agreement, even from the Slytherins, who also had dungeon dorms. "Yeah, and you guys are closest to the kitchen, and I'm _starving!_ " Complains a freckly-faced boy. "Patrick Finnegan, you're always hungry!" Scolds a tall, dark-skinned girl, elbowing him in the ribs playfully. "I'll have you know, Miss Thomas, that I'm a growing boy, and need to eat at regular intervals." He huffs, though he grins slyly at her in a way that suggests he wasn't unhappy with her teasing.

"Hufflepuff it is then!" Declares Rose, stepping out from the crowd, hands on her hips, as if daring someone to contradict her. Naturally, no one does, and the muddy Quidditch players trudge up to the castle, shushing each other jokingly. The spectators had already dispersed, but theres still almost 30 of them trying to sneak through the hallways without getting caught by the caretaker, an incredibly old, grouchy man named Filch, aided by his equally old and grouchy cat named Mrs. Norris. The man was nearly blind and more than half-deaf, but it seemed he'd learn to _smell_ the students, or something of the like, for he had a knack for finding trouble-makers, even with his nearly non-existent sight and hearing. Still, this was not the first Friday Night Quidditch game these students had played, and they were quite good at avoiding him and the teachers on patrol (or so they thought- little did they know that Headmaster McGonagall was more than aware of what went on, and simply chose to turn a blind eye, along with the rest of the professors). If they'd run into Hagrid, it wouldn't have been a problem- he was fully supportive of their late-night playing, and often turned up to cheer them on, but Percy Weasley would have been a different story, regardless of the fact that half his cousins were in the bunch (in fact, he'd been even harder on his relatives than the rest).

But they make it to the Hufflepuff Common Room without incident, and Scorpius lets out a sigh of relief as the portrait swings forward to admit them, the chubby man in the painting giggling at the sight of all the muddy students. As usual, there's a host of snacks awaiting them- James and Freddie had darted ahead to inform the kitchen of their arrival. Scorpius eagerly helps himself to a Pumpkin Pasty, and goes to sit by Albus and both of the Scamander twins- Lorcan had also waited behind for the players, rarely going anywhere without his brother. "Great game, eh? I hope I get to play first string again next week; that was awesome!" Crows Albus delightedly, taking a huge bite of his éclair and getting chocolate on his nose.

Which Rose doesn't hesitate to point out as she strolls over to them, a bowl of non-melting ice cream in one hand, spoon in the other. "You've got chocolate on your nose, Potter." She informs him brusquely, taking a seat on the floor beside him and digging in to her ice cream, determinedly avoiding Scorpius's gaze. "And you've got Pasty in your hair!" Albus laughs in response. "No I don—" Rose begins, words cut off by a screech as Albus snags a piece of Scorpius's Pumpkin Pasty and flicks it into her curly red hair. "ALBUS! Ugh!" She shoves him with her freehand, tossing her head back. Scorpius leans over suddenly and wordlessly plucks the bit of dessert of her hair, tossing it away, before quickly sitting back and looking in the opposite direction. Rose's face turns pink as she hurriedly busies herself with her ice cream once more, and then the Scamander twins pick up the conversation, effortlessly easing the tension as they take turns blathering on about plimpies and Crumple-horned Snorkacks.

Eventually, everyone grows full and tired, and there's some scrambling as people push together couches and chairs and arrange the numerous blankets and pillows so that everyone has somewhere to sleep. A few wander off to shower, and the Hufflepuffs offer pj's to anyone who wants to change- some of them are quite muddy- but even once everyone's settled and comfortable, no one goes to sleep. Instead they all sit around the fireplace, leaning on each other or resting against chairs and tables, taking turns telling stories about everything from the game that night to something strange Professor Longbottom had shown them in class. Freddie Weasley wins the night with a perfect impression of Professor Weasley lecturing them on the importance of his Wizarding Business class, and they all erupt into laughter as he wags his finger at Smith for "upsetting the ratio of pasties and canary creams by taking _two_ pasties and _no_ creams, and thus _ruining_ his business model." Eventually, Teddy and Victoire make it into the Common Room, and Teddy's hair has changed from blue to brown, though when he sees everyone, it turns a bright shade of pink in embarrassment at being caught with the Head Girl in tow. James wastes no time in teasing them heartily, making cat-calls and whoops as they hurry across the floor, Victoire giggling and Teddy's hair growing redder and redder.

Somehow, Scorpius ended up beside Rose, but surprisingly, they don't start bickering, too focused on listening and watching each student that gets up to talk. James, Albus, and the Scamander twins are in the middle of a skit in which James and Albus are supposed to be blibbering humdingers, or something, when suddenly Scorpius feels a weight on his shoulder. He turns to see that Rose has fallen asleep leaning against him, wild red hair tickling his cheek. He doesn't know quite what to do, and opts to stare straight ahead, trying to pretend that his heart wasn't beating a hundred kilometers an hour. In the morning, they'll pretend it never happened- Rose will fervently deny it- but for now, the first year boy is content to let her sleep.

It had been an exhausting (though terribly fun) night for everyone. And they couldn't wait to do it again the next Friday.


	2. Albus Conducts a Science Experiment?

Harry Potter and all its associated material is copyright to JK Rowling, I do not own any of it!

"Do it, I bet you won't!" Calls out a freckly-faced boy tauntingly, arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised in challenge. "Stop it! Albus, you're going to get hurt, or worse, look like a fool!" Rose Weasley shoves the freckled boy out of the way with a pointy elbow, grabbing onto her cousin's sleeve pleadingly. Albus shakes her off, straightening his glasses. "Rosie you worry too much. I'll be _fine._ Look, I did all the math, nothing can go wrong." He waves a piece of paper in front of her with all sorts of nonsensical scribbles on it and the word "PHYSICS" written in all caps as if to prove his point.

"Besides, Lorcan and Lysander will be holding a mattress at the base of the tower in case anything goes wrong. Which it won't. And James said he'll _Wingardium Leviosa_ me as even more back up." He adds, giving a 'thumbs up' to his older brother who smirks, winking. Rose frowns, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Albus. "You're not going to change his mind. Potter's skull is way too thick for that." Comes a drawling voice and Scorpius steps up to put a hand on Albus's shoulder. "Just try not to die, alright? I need someone to help me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework after all." The blonde boy says seriously, though he does share a worried glance with Rose, who rolls her eyes, stomping off, muttering about "stupid boys" and "won't even live past his first year."

"Alright everyone. Anyone who wants to get a ground view better hurry down the stairs, I will be launching soon!" Albus declares, standing on one of the benches in the tower, beaming from ear to ear. "For those of you who don't know, I am doing a _Science_ experiment. With _Physics_." He emphasis the two most important words, hoping to blow away the pureblood or non-muggle-raised students with his extensive Muggle vocabulary of such things they could never hope to understand. "I have built myself a parachute-" He indicates a large, bulky pack on his back- "That when I jump from the tower, I will release it by tugging this handle." He indicates a bright yellow plastic loop connected to a string. "If anything goes wrong, Lorcan and Lysander are waiting at the bottom with a mattress, and James here promises to levitate me should I need it. This is entirely safe and nothing will go wrong." The first year boy boldly proclaims, bowing to the small crowd. Several have left, presumably to stand with the Scamander twins, or just too exasperated with Albus' harebrained schemes to stick around.

"Alright. Rose-"

"I'm not helping you."

"Scorpius-"

"Sorry mate."

"Patrick, will you please hold my glasses?"

The freckled heckler from earlier takes the round glasses willingly, tucking them into his pocket. "Thank _you."_ Albus says, looking pointedly at Rose and Scorpius. Rose merely shakes her head and turns to leave the tower. "Not so fast there, Rosie. Can't have you squealing on Albus." James grabs her arm. "You wouldn't be able to get to a teacher in time anyway. C'mon, we'll walk outside together and wait at the foot of the tower. We'll meet you outside Albus!" James calls over his shoulder, tugging Rose along. Scorpius follows too, hoping that maybe they'll come across a teacher or Prefect along the way that can put a stop to this. Regardless of what James said.

Albus looks out the window, giving a 'thumbs up' to Lorcan and Lysander, who return the gesture. He can't really see them all too well, but he has a rough idea where they are. The plan is for them to send up sparks anyway once James has arrived and their in position, and then Albus will send out green sparks to single he's about to drop. He doesn't feel frightened, only exhilarated and eager, bouncing on the balls of his feet energetically. 

Red sparks fly up and Albus comes to the window. He takes a few deep breaths before sending up green sparks and handing his wand to Patrick.

And then he jumps.

Rose starts screaming, grabbing onto Scorpius arm, causing him to wince a bit in pain, though he doesn't pull away.

Everyone swears they hear him yell "For a love of Science and Magic!" as he falls, but no one is certain for the next moment, everyone is in a panic because the parachute isn't slowing him down.

James quickly casts _Windgardium Leviosa!_ But all it serves to do is stop him from falling _through_ the mattress- the fall had taken only seconds, and Albus was already too close to the ground for James' spell to act properly. But it seems to have saved the boy's life, for he weakly gives a 'thumbs up' before promptly passing out.

And, naturally, his next week in the hospital wing is spent refining his original plans until Scorpius finds them and promptly tears them all up.

"That's alright, I don't mind starting from scratch." Is all Albus says, grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Freddie Weasley with Professor Percy

Harry Potter and all its associated material is copyright to JK Rowling, I do not own any of it! I'm thinking of doing a series of little mini-stories revolving around the next generation of Hogwarts students (likely focusing a little more on one in each story), so if you like this, please follow or favorite or whatever! Comments/reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!

Why, in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts, would someone ever make Percival Weasley a _professor?_ As if he wasn't enough of a pompous prat as it was.

Or so went the musings of one Freddie Weasley.

The lanky teenager leans back in his chair, fingers folded behind his head, the picture of nonchalance. Though not much of a Weasley in terms of looks- his skin was a rich tan, his hair a mess of wildly springy curls that he kept fairly trimmed- he was every bit the Weasley at heart. True to his namesake, the late Fred Weasley, Freddie Weasley II was a master of mischief, a professional prankster, a talented trickster, if you will.

And he also had a penchant for driving Professor Weasley bonkers.

"'Scuse me Professor. Sorry to interrupt your, err, _tangent_ , if I may be so bold." He pauses, weighing his words, tapping the corner of his mouth with a forefinger as if in deep thought. "But, I have an important question." By this time, Percy's face has drained of color, and if he'd had his back to the students, they would've seen the color had all gone into the back of his neck, which is a flaming red. "Do hurry up Mr. Weasley- I have a strict schedule to keep here." He sniffs importantly, trying not to scowl at his nephew- professionalism was terribly important, and he'd always had a particular soft spot for Freddie, for obvious reasons.

"Well you see, I don't quite understand your choice of career examples. I mean…" Freddie cocks his head to one side, eyes wide with innocence, goading Percy into probing further. He takes the bait. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

Freddie shrugs, letting the front legs of his chair clunk to the ground. "You're acting like we'd actually _want_ to go into a career in the ministry, or become a future 'Wizarding Business' Professor." Percy raises an eyebrow, daring him to continue. "I for one feel my talents are best suited to other things. Like… Modeling." Percy stares, dumbstruck. "Modeling? Well, it's certainly a business, and you could absolutely still benefit from my class, there's no doubt. Modeling for Quidditch equipment would be in your interests, I'd assume." He's cautious now, eying his nephew warily, knowing something else was coming.

"No, no, I was thinking more along the lines of nude modeling actually. I've been told I've got the "Weasley goods" even if I'm a little on the tan side. And I know you know what I mean, Prof, unless _those_ genes skipped you?" He stage-whispers the last bit, giving Percy a big wink and a cheeky grin while the class erupts in giggles, much to Professor Weasley's embarrassment. "You are your father's child, Mr. Weasley. 5 points from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more." Freddie shrugs, accepting his punishment without complaint, but he swears he sees the glimmer of a smile at the corner of Percy's mouth as he turns back to the chalk board, droning on about the benefits of pursuing a career in Wizarding Business.


	4. Lorcan and Lysander are Double Trouble

Harry Potter and all its associated material is copyright to JK Rowling, I do not own any of it! I'm thinking of doing a series of little mini-stories revolving around the next generation of Hogwarts students (likely focusing a little more on one in each story), so if you like this, please follow or favorite or whatever! Comments/reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!

"Are you sure about this Lorcan?" Comes a questioning voice, belonging to a skinny boy with large eyes and untidy blonde hair.

"For the hundredth time Lysander, _yes."_ Comes the slightly exasperated reply, belonging to a boy identical in everything but the color of his socks to the boy before him.

"It's just, well, if we get _caught_ , and I'm not saying we will, but _if_ , mum said we won't be able to go with her and dad to look for Crumple-horned Snorkacks this summer." The first boy replies, furrowing his brows uncertainly and tilting his head to regard his brother carefully. Lorcan sighs, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, his eleven-year-old brain working hard to come up with a solution to allay his brother's fears. "C'mon Sander, the only one who'd catch us is Professor _Hagrid_. Do you really think he's gonna mind? He's always complaining how no one ever appreciates so-called 'monsters' around here. And they're only _Hippogriffs_. We've grown up around them. It's totally fine bro."

Lysander nods, the desire to visit the Hippogriffs finally outweighing his fears about getting caught. As sons of Rolf Scamander, Lorcan and Lysander had been privileged enough to grow up around the famed Scamander Hippogriffs- a line of Hippogriff's bred by their late great-great-grandmother, made popular by their appearance in Hippogriff calendars around the globe. One might think they'd go in search of _other_ creatures, since they'd been around Hippogriffs every day of their lives, and they absolutely would broaden their horizons someday, but for now, they were contenting themselves with visiting magical creatures they were familiar with.

Less likely to get hurt, and therefore less likely to have an owl sent home to mum and dad.

Now that they'd come to an agreement, the two Ravenclaw boys creep down the stairs of their dormitory, careful to be quiet so that they don't wake any of their housemates. Unsurprisingly, there's a student asleep at one of the tables in the Common Room, a half-inked roll of parchment by her head, and a quill still loosely held in her hand, though the growing puddle of drool by her mouth suggests she hasn't done much writing lately. They exchange identical looks of amusement, thin eyebrows arched so high they nearly disappear into their hair, before grinning and continuing on.

The bronze eagle seems to scold them with its fierce eyes as they slip out of the Common Room, but it mercifully stays silent, much to the Scamander boys' relief. Wordlessly, they tiptoe through the corridors, running when they can, and pressing into the shadows at any hint of footsteps. "We'll be alright once we're on the grounds. C'mon, it's silent ahead." Lorcan whispers, pointing at the huge doors that lead outside. With catlike grace, the boys slip across the floor and open the doors _just_ wide enough that they can slip through and shut them noiselessly behind them. They share identical grins and a high five, and Lorcan even does a bit of a happy dance. "Don't forget we still have to get back inside." Lysander reminds him, but he's grinning all the same, tugging his brother along.

It's a cool, clear night- typical for October- and the moon is bright enough that the boys don't have to illuminate their wands just yet. Thanks to Hagrid's penchant for sharing information he shouldn't, Lysander had managed to find out exactly where the Hippogriff's were located, before he'd stopped to think about the consequences of getting caught. However, now that they were quite close to finding the Hippogriffs, his previous worries about getting caught had all but dissipated, that Lovegood-Scamander sense of adventure quickly taking over.

"Look, Hagrid's got some ferrets hanging on the fence. I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow a few." Lorcan whispers, pointing to the carcasses just a few feet from Hagrid's cabin. Lysander nods, feeling now fully-committed to this adventure, and they creep up to the fence, hoping that they don't wake Hagrid's dog, Spike. Though the great black boarhound was as gentle as his predecessor, Fang, he also had a booming bark that would wake half the castle and would certainly get the twins caught. Fortunately, they manage to snag a few ferrets without incident, and hurry away from the hut, towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Alright, Hagrid said he likes to keep them in a clearing just a short ways in, towards the lake. It's not on a path in order to discourage students like ourselves from going to find them, or accidentally stumbling across them." Lysander explains, coming to a halt at the line of trees. "He told me the problem was remembering exactly where to enter the forest, so he carved 'H's' into a few of the trees to remind himself of where to go. And then proceeded to tell me that he shouldn't have said that, and to not tell anyone else." He adds with a grin before stepping forward to examine the trees. It takes them several minutes, but finally, Lorcan spots a crudely-drawn 'H' in the bark of a particularly large tree, and soon they find a few more such carvings, and cautiously make their way through the forest.

It quickly becomes too dark for them to see, so once they figure they're far enough in that their wandlight won't be visible, they each cast _Lumos_ to illuminate the ground in front of them, and to check the bark of the trees for 'H's'. It doesn't take them long to find the paddock, and they exchange high-fives once again, and this time it's Lysander who does a little happy dance. "Success, brother! We've made it!" Lorcan claps his hands together excitedly, leaning on the paddock fence and holding his wand up so that he can see the Hippogriffs. There's about six of them, and in the watery light of their wands, it's hard to tell exactly what colors they are. " _Lumos maxima!_ " They say together, and the thin beams of light from their wands grow until they find themselves in a perfect circle of light. Jamming their wands into the soft dirt, the two boys crawl over the fence, careful to stay where they can escape if they need to.

The hippogriffs had already started making their way over, ruffling their wings and snapping their beaks in curiosity and faint annoyance at being disturbed. A smallish Hippogriff with a palomino-colored horse body and rich golden-brown feathers is the first to approach, her fierce yellow eyes regarding them cautiously. "This has to be Sunblossom. Hagrid said she's the only palomino he's had in years. And look, that one with the black horse body and white feathers must be Stormflight. I don't even think dad was able to breed one with such a contrast in colors." Lysander whispers, pointing to the two-toned Hippogriff in awe. By now, Sunblossom is only a few feet away, and she clucks a little, catching scent of the ferrets around the boys' necks. "Hey they're pretty girl, you want one? Here you go girl." Lorcan tosses the Hipopgriff a ferret, grinning as she catches it with ease, practically swallowing it whole. Both boys bow to her then, careful to keep eye-contact, and are relieved when she bows back almost instantly. They eagerly step forward to pet her, and she snatches another ferret from Lysander's shoulder, seeming quite pleased with herself.

By this point, Stormflight has now caught wind of the ferrets, along with a red chesnut with reddish-brown feathers, and they squawk fiercely at the other Hippogriffs, warning them to stay back. Lorcan stays with Sunblososm, but Lysander goes over to the other two Hippogriffs, tossing them each a ferret- and now Lorcan has the last one- and bowing. The chesnut is quick to bow back, eagerly pressing his beak into Lysander's hand, seeking out affection. Stormflight regards him harshly for a moment, turning his head this way and that, orange eyes cautious, before bowing low and allowing the boy to pet him. "Lorcan, check it out! I'm petting two! You boys are so handsome." He tacks the last bit on carefully at the end, making sure to stay in their good graces.

After nearly half an hour, the twins decide it's time to head back, and toss the last ferret to Stormflight- who might have charged them if they hadn't- and quickly crawl back over the fence. Sunblossom squawks after them, and the chesnut flaps his wings as if debating on following them, but thankfully they stay in their pen. The twins high-five each other as they grab their wands, dimming them back to regular old Lumos.

"Alright brother, now all we have to do is get back into the castle without the scent of dead ferret attracting Mrs. Norris or Filch." Lysander laughs nervously, as they exit the line of trees, muttering " _Nox!_ " to turn off the light from their wands. They both glance up at the castle and then at each other, and grin identical grins, both instantly deciding that even if they get caught, it still would have been entirely worth it.


	5. Rose Weasley gets Hit with a Snowball

Anything Harry Potter is copyright to J.K. Rowling, this is fanfiction, not an attempt to steal from our Queen .

It's winter time at Hogwarts, and with the cold weather comes snow and Christmas, much to the delight of all the students.

Especially for those who like to host snowball fights, or build forts, or go ice skating, and other such fun wintry activities.

"Sneak attack!" A voice cries out from somewhere in the white landscape, strangely muffled. A ball of snow comes flying through the air and lands in a mass of red curls, belonging to one Rose Weasely who lets out a shriek that would put a banshee to shame. She swings her head round, hands on her hips, brown eyes scouring the terrain for her attacker.

 _Thwack!_

A second snowball smacks against her back, spattering across her jacket and making her grit her teeth, eyes flashing dangerously as she turns around. "Albus Severus Potter if you are the one throwing these snowballs, Merlin help you!" A laugh is all she gets in response, followed by a string of more snowballs, which she manages to dodge. "There you are!" She growls and runs towards the pile of snow where the snowballs had come from, hands curled into fists. "When I catch you…" She mutters, grinding her teeth, drawing her wand out and holding it aloft. "I'm warning you Potter, I'm armed!"

A squeak follows these words and a bespectacled face appears above the snow bank. "I surrender!" Albus cries out, waving his hands in the air as he steps out from behind his fort. And no sooner are the words out of his mouth than Rose is hit on the back of the head with yet another snowball. "James! Freddie! Whoever that was…" She snarls, whipping around and finding herself face to face with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. "You." Her voice rises in pitch threateningly, but before she can do anything, Albus chucks another snowball, yelling "For Scorpius!" as he does so. Rose whips around and casts _Protego!,_ saving herself from getting hit.

But then at this point, their little snowball fight has caught the attention of Freddie Weasley II and he naturally has to join in. "Snowball fight!" He hollers, and begins to freely chuck snowballs in the direct of the three first years. Rose dives for cover behind Albus's snow fort, followed quickly by Scorpius and Albus. "Oh no, I'm taking this over. Get _out!_ " She shoves the boys back out into the open, drawing her hood up over her head as she begins to build up the fort. "C'mon Rose, we're on the same team now!" Pleads Albus, just as one of Freddie's snow balls smacks him in the face, knocking his glasses askew. Scorpius helps him out while Rose starts laughing, pointing at the stunned expression on Albus' face, positively cackling with delight. "Fine, fine. Get to work helping me build up this pathetic excuse for a fort." She concedes, resuming her work, figuring teams were indeed the only way to survive this sudden onslaught.

After a few minutes, Rose cautiously peaks her head up over the top of their fort to see that Freddie is building his own fort, joined by Patrick Finnegan, Abby Thomas, and Leah Jordan. "We need more recruits! Where are those Scamander twins when you need them?" Rose declares, ducking back behind the fort and looking expectantly at Albus. "Don't look at me, I don't keep tabs on them." He shrugs, before standing up. "LYSANDER AND LORCAN YOUR LIEGE LORD IS CALLING! COME FIGHT FOR US!" His voice is astoundingly loud for one so small, but it does the trick, for suddenly Lorcan and Lysander pop out of the Forbidden Forest and come running. Albus and Scorpius high-five and Rose merely continues to build the fort, nodding approvingly at Albus.

By this time, Freddie's army has swelled to include James Potter, but Frankie Longbottom opts to join the first years, much to their chagrin. Frankie wouldn't be an asset so much as a liability, but he's likable, so no one openly complains. A crowd of students comes running over then, and form a third group, consisting of Derrick Goldstein, Josiah Smith, Jace Zabini, and Frieda Patil.

"We're flanked on two sides." Declares Scorpius, who'd done the most recent look out. "Keep building. If we finish first, we attack first." Orders Rose impatiently as she uses her wand to freeze snow in place, creating a secure wall. "Frankie, you can be lookout. Lorcan and Lysander, start building snowballs while Scorpius, Albus, and I continue to fortify the walls." She's a regular drill sergeant, but no one contradicts her and obediently goes about their duties.

"Ed Finch-Fletchley joined Goldstein's team!" Frankie announces, ducking behind the wall for a moment before cautiously peaking back out. Rose frowns, but continues to fortify the wall until she's satisfied. "Alright. Lorcan, Lysander, how are those snowballs coming?" She demands, turning to the twins. They wordlessly point to a huge pile of perfectly-shaped snowballs and she grins, clapping her hands together in delight. "Perfect. Alright. Everyone, arm yourselves. Lorcan and Lysander, keep an eye on the pile and take turns making snowballs as needed, alright?" Rose instructs, waiting until everyone nods in agreement before arming herself. "Albus and Scorpius and Frankie will attack Freddie's group, and the rest of us will attack Derrick's. On my count. Ready? One… Two… THREE!" They all start yelling, mercilessly chucking snowballs at the opposing teams, catching them by surprise. In a matter of seconds, the air is thick with flying snowballs, some Charmed, and the sounds of laughter and shrieks quickly join in.

It only ends when they can't feel their faces, and of course no one can choose a winner. But by this point, they're all so cold and tired that no one cares, and they instead group together and start heading back up to the castle, breathless and grinning.

"Same time same place tomorrow?" Albus calls out, stomping his feet in the entrance to get rid of the worst of the snow. "Not on your life." Declares Rose, but her voice is quickly drowned out by a slew of challenges and agreements as the other students start planning teams and plots and fort methods, and Patrick suggests that they do it at _night_ instead next time, though that idea is vetoed by the fact that they wouldn't be able to _see_ without magic, which would get them caught. In the end, they agree to Albus' original suggestion, and soon word spreads about the upcoming snowball fight, which Rose decides to join, fearing her team would simply _lose_ without her, and she couldn't have that, and makes a mental note to recruit some more players before the next day.


End file.
